Ninjas Come to Hogwarts
by Zozmei
Summary: Dumbledore hires ninja to guard Hogwarts after Voldemort has come back. How will the wizards react to their new protectors? Set in OotP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

"Talking"

"_Japanese"_

'thinking'

**

* * *

**

It was early September and the fifth Hokage was sitting at her desk when an owl flew in and landed in front of her. It had a note attached to its leg. Tsunade untied the note and read it. The letter was from an old colleague of Sarutobi that Tsunade had got to know on one of their team's missions. His name was Albus Dumbledore, and he was requesting an S-Ranked mission. It also said that Dumbledore would be coming to Konoha the next day to meet the people she had chosen.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, "I need Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Sasuke in here NOW!" (They're all ANBU)

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said

"Dobe," Sasuke said knocking on Naruto's apartment door, "Tsunade-sama wants us in her office for a mission for a mission briefing."

"Okay, teme! I'm on my way!" Naruto yelled slurping up the rest of his ramen.

A few minutes later everyone was standing before her, "what is it baa-chan?" Naruto asked, "I was in the middle of eating ramen!"

"Shut it brat!" Tsunade yelled smacking him on the head, "you're here because I have assigned you all a mission together. It's an S-class mission, in England, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You-

"What do you mean 'School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'? There are no such things as wizards and witches!" Naruto yelled, "what kind of mission is this?"

"Yes there are, and in England they don't believe there are actual ninjas." Tsunade told him. "Now if you'll let me continue, you will be guarding a boy named Harry Potter, along with the school itself. You will leave right now pack your bags and meet at the entrance of the village. The headmaster of Hogwarts is going to meet you there to give you more details about your mission. By the way you will pose as exchange students from Japan and I want you to only fight when absolutely necessary. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

Tsunade shooed the out of her office. "Shizune I'm going to need more sake!" She called after they left.

* * *

"Albus are you sure about hiring the ninja?" Minerva McGonagall inquired, "they have been trained to kill ever since they were little. Are you sure it's safe for the students to be around them."

"Ah, don't worry Minerva I'm sure everything will be just fine," Dumbledore told her, "now if you don't mind I have to go see the ninja Lady Tsunade has chosen." And with that he whirled away (by portkey) to Konoha.

After about an hour later the ninja met up at the village entrance. When they got there they saw an old man with long white beard and dressed in robes. "Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He told them, "you are the ninja Lady Tsunade has assigned?"

"Yes, I am team leader, Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru said bowing. "These are our scouts, Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga. Tenten our weapons specialist, Sakura Haruno the medic, Ino Yamanaka our interrogationist and medic assistant, and Naruto Uzumaki my assistant captain, and Sasuke Uchiha our other interrogationist."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "and I presume you all speak fluent English."

"Yes, as ANBU we must." Naruto told him.

"This is a picture of Harry Potter, the boy you will be guarding at Hogwarts." Dumbledore told them holding up a picture of a boy with dark hair, green eyes and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

Everyone nodded memorizing what the boy looked like.

"Good, now please grab the portkey, you will need to get your supplies for school." Dumbledore said holding out a compass. Everyone touched the compass and were whirled away to Diagon Alley. All of them chose to get owls for pet since they would be the best use in getting messages back to Tsunade about how the mission was going. And they would be better use if the got in a battle. After that they went to Ollivander's to get their wands.

Naruto: Oak, 11 ½in Phoenix Tail Feather

Ino: Cedar, 10 ½in Dragon Heartstring

Tenten: Hazel 11 ¾in Unicorn Hair and Fairy Wings

Neji: Hawthorn, 12 ¼in Hippogriff Talon

Sakura: Willow, Unicorn Hair

Sasuke: Yew, 12in Dragon Heartstring

Hinata: Birch 11 ¾in, Unicorn Tail Hair

Shikamaru: Reed, 11in Veela Hair

Once they'd gotten all their supplies they went to the train station to board the Hogwarts Express. "Do you mind if we sit with you? All the other compartments are full," Sakura asked.

"Sure," Hermione told them, "by the way I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley," she pointed at the redhead sitting next to her, "and that's Harry Potter."

'Oh here is comes' Harry though predicting all of them would crowd around him asking him questions about his past. But the four just smiled pretending not to know about him.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Tenten"

"Hinata H-Hyuuga"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"What year are you guys? I haven't seen you around before." Ron asked.

"We're exchange s-students from J-Japan. There are eight of us we'll a-all be 5th years. What y-year are you guys?" Hinata asked even though they knew.

"We're 5th years as well," Harry said.

* * *

With the Guys

"Hey you guys this compartment is open!" Naruto said.

The four guys had just barely sat down when the door opened and a bleach blonde boy walked in followed by two bigger guys. "I'm Draco Malfoy, who are you four?"

Naruto was about to yell at him for being so rude, but Sasuke stopped him. "We're exchange students from Japan. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"This is Crabbe and Goyle" Malfoy said pointing to the other two.

"Hn" Neji grunted.

The rest of the ride Malfoy was whispering to Crabbe and Goyle about stuff, while the ninja were talking in hushed japanese.

After a while the train ride was over and they arrived at Hogwarts. "Oi! Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino!" Naruto yelled running off the train followed by Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said happily as he ran up to the group and noticed the three other people.

"Oh are you exchange students too?" Ron asked him. Naruto nodded, "what are your names?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Shikamaru Nara"

(He already know Naruto's name)

"I'm Ron Weasley"

"Hermione Granger"

"Harry Potter"

"Hey you guys, what's this thing pulling the carriage?" Naruto asked running over to one of the carriages.

"_Hyper as ever,_" Sakura whispered to Tenten.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, "there's nothing pulling them, they pull themselves."

"No, I see it too." Harry told them, walking over to the carriage.

"Wait, Hermione, Ron, you can't see it?" Tenten asked them.

"No," Ron and Hermione shook their head.

"Can all of you see it?" Harry asked the exchange students. They nodded.

"It is a Thestral, I can see them too" came a voice behind the group, they turned to see Luna Lovegood, "Only people who have seen death can see them."

The group slowly got into the carriages still wondering about the Thestrals.

'Wait if the exchange students can see them too, that means they've seen someone die.' Harry thought. 'Why have ALL of them seen someone die?' It would've been weird if just one or two of them had, but _all _of them. That was just crazy!

Before the ninja went to the Great Hall, Dumbledore took them to his office to introduce them to the other professors. "Everyone these are our Hogwarts guards for the year," Dumbledore said motioning to the ninja.

"How can they be guards! They're practically the same age as the students!" Snape argued.

"Don't worry even though we are young, we are highly qualified." Shikamaru said stepping forward.

"If you don't mind me asking," McGonagall said, "how old are you exactly?"

"We are all 16 except for Neji and Tenten who are 17." Naruto said.

The professors seemed shocked. "You're all still kids!"

"Well in our village once you're 16 you're considered adults." Neji told them.

Everyone still seemed shocked but Dumbledore just nodded, "you all should be going back to the Great Hall, you don't want people to get suspicious."

"WHOA! THIS PLACE IS EVEN BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked through the halls going back to the Great Hall, "It's definitely bigger than the Academy."

Everyone sweat-dropped this was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes**

**I hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Pairings will come later! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for a while. Thanks people that reviewed, favorited, and did the story alert thing!**

**There isn't much Draco in this chapter but there will be next time, I promise!**

"English"

_"Japanese"_

'thinking'

* * *

Ninja's come to Hogwarts Chapter 2

The ninja burst into the Great Hall. The only people that had met them before were the Golden Trio, Luna, and Malfoy and his group, the rest of the students were completely in awe of them. Neji and Hinata had henged their eyes to make them look at least a little more normal, Naruto had made his whisker marks disappear, and Sakura had henged her hair look more strawberry blonde than pink. The students gaped at them as they breezed to the front of the room and came to stand next to Dumbledore. They. Were. PERFECT. All of them looked like models. "This year at Hogwarts we will be hosting Japanese exchange students for the year." He announced. "They will not be assigned to any houses, but they will get schedules and attend classes with you. They will be joining the 5th years."

The students looked slightly surprised but were listening intently when the foreigners began introducing themselves. All of them were dressed in Hogwarts uniforms, the robes however didn't have any symbol showing which house they were in.

A tall boy with spikey blonde hair and bright cerulean blue eyes stepped forward and introduced himself first. "Naruto Uzumaki!" he exclaimed loudly. Some of the students whispered about how he didn't look Asian at all.

The next person was a girl with dark hair that almost look purple, pale white skin, and very light lavender eyes with barely noticeable pupils. "H-Hinata Hyuuga," she said shyly, waving tentatively to the crowd.

After her was a tall boy with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, pale skin, and the same eyes. "Neji Hyuuga," he told them calmly stepping forward. The ninja heard mummers wondering if the two with the weird eyes were blind.

A girl with dark brown hair tied up in two buns, a light tan, and chocolate brown eyes, stood beside him and after he was done she introduced herself. "Tenten," she said pleasantly and then quickly stepped back to stand with Neji.

"Sakura Haruno," the strawberry blonde, with porclain white skin next to her said stepping forward smiling at the crowd. Her bright green eyes glowing brightly.

The next person glared at the crowd before stepping forward, his dark onyx eyes scanning over the students. "Sasuke Uchiha," he announced coldly. Many of the students shivered under his intense glare. The Slytherin students however seemed to like him, Draco smirked already taking an interest in the dark, mysterious foreigner.

After he retreated back another boy stepped forward lazily, he had brown hair tied up in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple, and a tan. "Shikamaru Nara," he told them, and then mumbled something that sounded like 'troublesome' as he stepped back.

The last person was a girl with long platnium blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, light skin, and ice blue eyes. "Ino Yamanaka," she chirped. She too got comments about wether she was actually Asian or not.

After all of them had introduced themselves they went to sit down at a table, that had been set up for them adjacent to the teachers. Dumbledore had continued to talk but the ninja had stopped listening. "Hey Hinata-chan come sit with me!" Naruto called over to Hinata as they went over to the table. Hinata blushed and went to go sit with him.

Neji looked slightly pissed about this, but Tenten got him to calm down. She kept telling him to let Hinata be more free.

* * *

During Dumbledore's speech a short squat lady in pink interupted him, she started talking to the students in a sickeningly sweet voice about stuff the ninja didn't care about. _"Her talking is making my ears die!" _Naruto complained, as Umbridge spoke.

"_Tch for once the dobe is right." _Sasuke agreed glaring at the woman.

Finally she stopped talking and the feast began. Naruto quickly scanned the table to see it his favorite food was there, "why the hell is there no ramen!" Naruto yelled, (only loud enough for the ninja to hear) disappointed.

"This is England, not Japan, I'm not even sure they know what ramen is." Sakura told him. Naruto still looked disappointed but began eating the food.

Once everyone was done eating Dumbledore stood up and began talking again. "The exchange students will be staying in the Gryffindor tonight. They will switch houses every two weeks though," he told them, and with that he let the students go to their dorms. The halls were crowded but eventually Harry, Hermione, and Ron were able to get to room. As soon as they got into the common room they went straight to the couches. "What did you guys think of the exchange students?" Harry asked them once they were sitting.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, "they seem fine."

"Yeah I know, but before with the thestrals…" Harry trailed off as he saw the ninja enter the common room.

As soon as the ninja came in they were surrounded by students asking them what Japan was like and such. Sasuke and Neji just treated them like how they treat fangirls and ignored them. The rest of the group tried to answer the questions without giving away any important info about Konoha, but were failing and had to stop answering the questions. After they had recovered from the mob of Gryffindors, the ninja went over and sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What was that all about?" Ron asked slightly jealous that they were getting so much attention.

"They just wanted to know what Japan is like," Naruto shrugged.

" What is Japan like?" Hermione asked genuinely interested.

"Why do you need to ask?" Ron mumbled, "you probably already know."

Hermione gave him an annoyed look but quickly refocused on the foreigners

"Well we come from a part of Japan unknown to many people. The city we live in is Konoha, you probably have never heard of it." Sakura told them.

"Do muggles also live in Konoha?" Hermione questioned.

"Muggles…?" Tenten asked confused.

"Non-magical folk," Harry told them.

"Oh yes, sorry we don't use the term 'muggle' in Japan." Sakura continued.

"So what your school like?" Hermione asked.

"It's definitely smaller than this one!" Naruto exclaimed, earning a smack from Sasuke. "OW! What was that for, teme?"

"For being such a baka, dobe," Sasuke said coldly.

"What does 'dobe', 'baka', and 'teme' mean?" The trio inquired.

"Dobe means dead-last," Tenten explained, "teme is bastard."

"And baka is idiot." Neji finished.

Harry and Ron smirked, while Hermione looked shocked that they were using word 'bastard' so freely. "Aw c'mon Hermione, it's not that bad!" Ron said nudging her.

Hermione glared at him but relaxed. "Anyway, I've never heard of an foreign exchange program between Hogwarts and Konoha. Is it new?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we're the first ones to try it." Naruto boasted.

Shikamaru sat lazily on the couch glancing around the room. He had noticed Harry had barely said anything. 'It would be bad it our client doesn't feel comfortable around us' he thought grimacing. Shikamaru brushed off the thought though, and continued looking around the room. An awkward silence had fallen over the ninja and the wizards. Finally Harry said what had been on his mind since they had gotten to Hogwarts. "You guys were able to see the thestral... That means you've seen someone die... Who was it...?" Harry asked nervously, breaking the silence.

"That is not of your concern." Neji told them stoically leaving the room quickly, trying to hid his anger.

"What's his problem?" Ron snorted, "it's not like it was his parents, like you." Motioning to Harry.

As soon as he said that the ninja became even more quiet than they were before. Before the wizards new what happened, Sasuke was crouched down in front of Ron and his fist hit the couch barely a centimeter away from Ron's face. "You guys have no idea what we've been through. Don't even assume you know anything about us. And especially, do NOT talk like you know what we've been through," Sasuke said venomously, following Neji.

"Sorry about that..." Naruto said after they were gone.

"It's a-a touchy s-subject f-for them." Hinata added.

"It's okay." Hermione told them.

"Speak for yourself, you're not the one that almost got hit!" Ron said.

Harry sat on the couch even quieter than before. 'What just happened?' he though. 'Why was their reaction so bad?, what have they been through...?'

"Well, I think we should all get some sleep." Ino suggested, "first day of classes tomorrow."

After the wizards agreed and left to go to their dorms the ninja met in the common room.

_"So what do you think?"_ Shikamaru asked the group of shinobi, _"do you think it will be hard to get them to trust us?"_

_"After that probably," _Tenten said.

_"They seem fine,"_ Ino told them,_ "not counting what just happened..."_

Shikamaru nodded, agreeing with both of them. _"I say we wait and see, we can't force them to be friends with us. Of course we need them to trust and be comfortable around us in case we do have an attack and need to save them."_ He told them.

_"Well I don't think they'd trust us or feel comfortable around us when we jump in front of them holding kunai when someone attacks them!" _Naruto exclaimed.

_"We'll figure that out IF someone decides to attack them." _Shikamaru pointed out, _"for now let's focus on getting them to be comfortable around us."_

The Anbu nodded and with that, headed off to their rooms.

* * *

**:) Hope you liked it! And don't worry there will definitely be more Draco **

**Sorry about and spelling or grammar mistakes! **

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**You have no idea how sorry I am for not writing and uploading this sooner! My brain has just been completely our of it for ideas for this story. I know that is a terrible excuse, but I will try harder to write the next chapter a lot faster than I did this one.**

**I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter of Naruto **

It had been a week since the ninja arrived at Hogwarts and they were as popular as ever with the wizards. The almost fight that had happened between Saskue and Ron and Harry was practically forgotten about and everyone seemed to be getting along well, seemed to at least. "I can't find anything about Japanese wizards!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat down next to Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, "I looked all last night in the library and there was _nothing!_ I can't believe it! It's so weird that there is nothing on Asian wizards."

"Have you tried the... restricted section?" Ron looked around nervously before whispering the last part.

"No not yet, but I'm going to try tonight." Hermione told them.

"I'm going to come with you Hermione, we'll need the Invisibility Cloak." Harry said.

"Alright," she said then glanced up at the clock, "we should head to class now. I don't want to get a detention, and especially not from Umbridge!"

They quickly left the Great Hall and as they turned the corner they saw Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata along the wall whispering to each other in Japanese. "_We need to find a way to get out and train! Even Tsunade said we should!" _Naruto said holding up a letter he had gotten from her.

_"I know that, but how? Do you think we'd be able to get out during out free period?" _Tenten asked.

_"We might be able to." _Hinata said.

_"Eveyone is getting twitchy we have to be able to train soon." _Sasuke told them.

"_You guy's someone is coming," _Hinata said pointing to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The foreingers looked up immediatly as they saw the wizards. "Hey, guys!" Naruto said cheerfully, quickly hiding a rolled up piece of parchment behind his back.

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing at the paper.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" Naruto lied.

"The paper you just hid behind your back." Harry said walking over to them and snatched the paper out of Naruto's hand.

"Oh...that paper." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. the rest of them looked at him like he was an idiot.

"It's nothing, let's just go to class." Tenten suggested and dragged them off in the direction of Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

* * *

"We have to figure out what that note they had said." Harry told them in the common room. The foreingers were no longer staying in Gyffindor House and were currently in Ravenclaw, so they figured it was safe to talk freely, quietly, but freely.

"And why it had a spell on it that wouldn't let us change it to English." Hermione added

"I completely agree with you, mate." Ron said at once. "They've been acting strangely, I mean even more strangely than they already were."

Hermione nodded, "but what do you suppose we do? We've already checked the library."

"The library isn't the only way to find information." Harry pointed out.

"I know that! But where else are we suppose to go?" Hermione asked.

"We could alway try to interrogate one of them. Hinata seems pretty shy, she might answer questions." Ron said.

"That's a great idea, Ron!" Harry said suprised.

"Don't sound so suprised!" Ron exclaimed.

"Who would we interrogate though?" Hermione asked, "they all seem like they won't tell us anything."

"I don't know, Hinata seems like she'd be the most likely to tell." Harry suggested.

"Just because she's shy doesn't mean she'd be the one to question." Hermione said.

"Fine then who'd you choose?" Asked Harry.

"I'm not sure! They'd all make it impossible to get it out of!" she said exasperated, "Let's talk about this tomorrow, you two still need to finish your homwork."

* * *

"Did you guys talk to Dumbledore?" Naruto asked jumping up when he saw Neji, Shikamaru and Ino come through the door to the Ravenclaw common room. It was late and they had made sure no one was up to hear them.

"Yeah, he said we could use the Quidditch pitch or the Forbidden Forest for our training grounds." Ino told him.

"Awesome when can we start?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"He told us that we could go early in the morning, since no one would see us." Neji said.

"Why not at night?" Hinata asked.

"Some people still stay up late, even if it is against the rules, we'd have more of a chance to be seen." Ino said.

"What about in the Forbidden Forest at night?" Naruto asked, "I doubt people would be able to see us in there."

"I don't think that would be a problem." Neji said, then looked at Shikamaru for a final decison.

"We could try it. Just don't be to destructive. We'll start training tomrrow night." Shikamaru said.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted, then quickly covered his mouth.

"Dobe, there are still people sleeping up there!" Sasuke hissed hitting Naruto on the back of the head.

* * *

The next morning the trio stalked off in the direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom after breakfast. When they entered the classroom, they walked in on a strange sight.

"We have permission from Dumbledore!" Naruto yelled, his face red from aggrivation.

"You are not missing your detention!" Umbridge yelled back equally red faced.

"But I have permission!" Naruto yelled even louder.

Umbridge crossed her arms and glared at Naruto, "unless you tell me the reason you have to skip your detention, I will not permit it."

"The reason is confidential." said Naruto, staring defiantly up at her.

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you go." She told him.

"_Naruto can't you just create a doppleganger to go to the detention and come train in the forest with us?" _Hinata whispered over to Naruto.

"_I don't think so, it might take too much chakra to have it endure that quill, and to train at the same time." _He told her.

"And what is it you two are talking about that is so important you have to speak in another laguage?" Umbridge asked in her unusually high-pitched voice.

"I-It's nothing," Hinata told her.

"So Mr. Uzumaki, I'll be expecting you for your detention tonight."

"No, you will not, because I will not be going." Naruto practically growled ay her.

"Dumbledore will have to tell me personally that you are allowed to skip, or you tell me a very good reason."

"Ugh! I don't have to take orders from you! The only one I report to here is Dumbledore!" As soon as Naruto yelled it he covered his mouth realizing what he had said.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean 'report' to?"

Before Naruto could come up with a good excuse the door slammed open and Shikamaru walked quickely and determinedly over to Naruto and Hinata. "_Neji's byakugan caught something. You have to come with us, apparently there's a lot of them."_

Naruto nodded "hai, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru and Hinata quickly poofed out before Umbridge could say anything. Naruto smirked, "I'm afraid I'll have to miss your class as well as the detention. So take that and shove it up your ass." He waved at her before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke.

"What just happened?" Ron said incredulously.

"I thought you weren't able to apperate in Hogwarts!" said Harry turning to Hermione.

"You aren't!" She told him.

The group turned their attention back to Umbridge who was standing in the middle of the room, her face even more red than before, if that was possible. After a few minutes her face slowly began to go back to it's original color. "Alright, class. Everyone take your seats and open your books to chapter 3." She told them, her voice strained.

The class slowly went to their seats and got out their books. Before anyone had even opened their books a loud boom came from outside. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"Mr. Weasly sit back do-"

Before Umbridge could finish her sentence another loud boom came this time causing the whole entire room to shake. The class jumped out of their seats, ingnoring Umbridge's orders to sit back down. All they could see out the window was a large ploom of smoke. As the smoke slowly cleared they were barely able to make out fifteen figures. "Who are they?" Hermione asked, squinting.

"Yeah...And what are they doing?" Ron said suddenly. One of the figure jumped up and when he landed back on the ground there were at least fifty more of him.

"Is there even a spell to do that?" Harry asked incredulously turning to Hermione.

She just shook her head not even bothering to look at him, too absorbed by what was happening outside.

Finally they could see the figures moving slowly toward them. "Is that...?" Ron said pressing his face to the window.

"No way..." Harry said.

* * *

"HURRY UP YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as they ran outside, "it doesn't take long to get into uniform!"

"What the hell are those!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran out of the castle still adjusting his mask.

Half way up the big grass stretch of land there were seven figures in dark hoods and white masks. "They look like ANBU, but they most definitely aren't!" Ino said.

Before anyone coul say anything else, one of the figures pointed their wand at them and a bright green light came heading toward them. They all easily dodged the spell but as soon as they were out of the way five more came at them. "Naruto create a distraction with you shadow clones. Neji you get the one on the far left. Tenten the one next to him. Ino and I will get the two in the middle, Sasuke the one on the right of them. Sakura the second one in on the right, and Hinata the one on the far right. And don't kill them, we'll take them to Dumbledore when we're through. Got it?" Shikamaru commanded.

The rest of the group nodded, "Alright then, go!"

Naruto was the first to react and jumped up in the air quickly creating at least fifty shadow clones. Neji and Hinata sprinted off to the right and left of the oncoming group, pulling them out of their line.

Tenten and Sakura were right behind them. Tenten throwing all shapes and sizes of kunai at the tall wizard. Sakura punched the ground causing it to break into multiple peices, some raising up.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu!"

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Shikamaru and Ino shouted at the same time, making the wizards ahead of them stop in place. Shikamaru gave a quick glance around to see how the others were faring. He smirked when he saw that his team was easily beating their opponents. "Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" He whispered, holding the jutsu just long enough for it to make the wizard go unconsious. As soon as he made sure he wouldn't wake up soon, he went on to help Ino.

As soon as he got there she had already finished fighting her opponent. He looked around again and saw that not only Ino and him had easily knocked out the wizards but the rest of the team had as well.

* * *

"Man, that was weird. Have any of you ever fought a wizard?" Naruto exclaimed as they walked back to the castle.

"No, Naruto. None of us even knew that wizards existed before this mission." Shikamaru told him lazily.

"But you have to admit it was interesting," Tenten said.

"Tch, they were nothing," Sasuke commented.

"I didn't say they were strong!" Naruto said.

"...Hey, uh, guys" Sakura said as they were getting rather close to Hogwarts, "I think someone saw us..."

The group looked up to see where she was pointing. In two of the windows they could see quite a few kids staring wide eyed at them. "Oh crap." Naruto muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in forever! I thought I might have more time since it's summer but I've been really busy! Thanks for sticking with me though! Please enjoy!

"Talking"

"_Talking in Japanese"_

'Thoughts'

I'll apologize now for any spelling and grammar mistakes!

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters from Naruto or Harry Potter

* * *

The ninja stood there, still dressed in their ANBU uniforms. _"What do you say we do, Shikamaru?" _Naruto whispered over to the captain.

_"What do you think?" _Shikamaru said before quickly poofing out.

The rest soon followed his lead and left the students in the window completely in shock.

"Sit back down now!" Umbridge yelled at the class.

Now that the mysterious fighters were gone, the class reluctantly sat back down.

Harry waited, staring at the clock, anxious for class to be over. He had to talk to Hermione and Ron immediatley.

"What the heck was that?" Ron asked excitedly as they left the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"I don't know." Harry said, "but did you guys think they looked familiar?"

"Kinda..." Ron said.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, "how could they possibly look familiar? We couldn't even see their faces!"

"I know that," Harry sighed, "but it's just something about them. They seemed really, really familiar!"

"Alright," Ron said unbelievingly.

"Fine! Don't believe me!" Harry shouted storming off.

"Harry, we believe you!" Hermione said, "but what do you really plan on doing about that fact they look familiar?"

"I don't know!" Harry said, frustrated, "But don't you guys agree that it was weird how they just showed up out of nowhere and defeated the Death Eaters?"

"Yes, but it was also bloody awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

"It was, but they didn't even use wands! Don't you think that's strange?"

"Harry, that's impossible." Hermione said.

"No it isn't! Didn't you see them? They were using magic but didn't have wands!" Harry yelled.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but she had to concede, she had seen it too.

"See you agree!" Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said slowly, "but they disappeared..."

"Well maybe we can search the grounds or something later tonight?" Harry sugested enthusiastically.

Ron and Hemione shared questioning looks but nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

A few weeks before Dumbledore had given the ninja their own common room to escape to if they needed to discuss protection plans or anything else that they could not speak of infront of the students. So it was, of course, the place where the ninja decided to poof back to after the battle. "Who do you think those guys were?" Naruto asked once they got back.

"Evil wizards." Sasuke said obviously.

Naruto made a rude gesture in Sasuke's general direction but started retelling the battle tale as if they hadn't been part of it. "The spells they shot were way different than what I've seen the people here do!"

"Well obviously. They've had more experience." Neji stated.

"Yes, but they were still quite more powerful than anything we've seen yet." Ino commented.

"How would you guys describe the attacks they used on us?" Shikamaru asked, looking up from the letter he was writing.

"Well one of the spells they shot was hit my kunai and it seemed to deactivate the chakra flow in it for a second." Tenten told him.

Shikamaru took note of that and then looked at everyone else, expecting them to answer as well.

"Their attacks were easliy avoidable," Neji told him, "light shoots out of their wands and I could follow it with my Byakugan."

"Their minds are slightly harder to access. It seems like they've had some experince in trying to block people out." Ino added.

"What is this for anyway?" Naruto asked trying to look over Shikamaru's shoulder to see the paper.

"It's a report for Tsunade." he told him, "it's our first attack, she'll probably want to hear about it."

"Wow, you're actually doing work!" Naruto said with a little more suprise than Shikamaru would've liked.

"Shut up, it can happen sometimes." Shikamaru told him rolling his eyes.

"Does anyone want to go to the Forbidden Forest?" Naruto asked.

All the ninja nodded their heads. Even thought they had just fought, they hadn't actually had time to throughly survey the area and this was the perfect time. They all began to exit the common room except for Shikamaru. "Aren't you coming with us?" asked Ino.

"No, I need to talk to Dumbledore about what happened today. I might come later," he replied.

Ino shrugged and turned to follow the rest out.

* * *

"Hey, you guys. I've got the cloak, let's go." Harry told Ron and Hermione that night.

The three of them all filed under the cloak and began making their way down to the grounds. Howeve, they stopped suddenly when they saw the people from before running at an incredible speed away from the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. "D-did you guys just see that?" asked Ron.

Hermione and Harry nodded. "Hurry we don't want to lose them!" Harry whispered before pulling them along following the strange, mysterious people.

The trio stumble along into the dark forces following the no longer visible people. "Where are they?" Harry said almost desperately.

"If we keep going we can probably find them. They couldn't have gotten too far." Hermione encouraged.

"Yes they could've! Did you see how bloody fast they were moving?" Ron exclaimed, earning a glare from Hermione.

"Wait did you guys hear that?" Harry asked, abruptly stopping.

They waited and listened for whatever Harry had heard. Ron and Hermione were starting to loose their patience after a few moments when they heard it again. I sounded like metal. Metal clashing against metal. "C'mon you guys! They're deffinitely this way!" Harry said excitedly, runnning in the direction of the sound.

However, when they got closer the sound disappeared.

"_We have visitors." _a small voice said in Japanese.

Before Harry could take a step forward a strange knife landed barely a centimeter away from his foot.

"Who's there?" a much deeper voice said from the shadows.

As the trio was about to turn and run the invisibility cloak was pulled off of them revealing the intruders.

The ninja's seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Better their charge and his group of friends, who could keep a secret, than someone else.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked into the darkness.

"I think the better question is what do you want?" Came another one of the voices.

"Who are you?" Harry asked bravely.

"We're guards Dumbledore hired." Naruto stated simply.

"Why should we believe you?" Ron asked, a slight quiver in his voice.

"You are free to go ask Dumbledore about us. We'll let you go ask him, escort you too if you want" Naruto told them.

The wizards eyed the ninja suspiciously. "Do you think we can trust them?" Hermione asked turning to Ron and Harry and forming a small huddle.

"'Do you think we can trust them?' What do you think? These are random strangers we've just met in the Forbidden Forest!" Ron exclaimed.

"I meant do you think we should go to Dumbledore as they suggested?" Hemione rephrased.

"We should," Harry said determindly.

"Are you sure. You saw what they could do to the Death Eaters what if they suddenly try to attck us?" Hermione asked.

"We aren't going to attack you." A voice said inturrupting their conversation.

The wizards whipped around to see one of the ninjas hanging upside down from a tree branch. His face right next to theirs.

Hermione pulled Harry and Ron away from the group of ninja. "We need to take them to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

In the darkness the ninja rolled their eyes at them. Of course he would know what to do; he hired them.

Harry turned back to the mysterious figures. "Come with us. We're taking you to the castle."

The ninja said nothing but silently followed the trio back towards the castle.

* * *

"Dumbledore?" Harry said cautiously as he entered the Headmaster's office. As he looked around as he didn't see the headmaster. "We're going to wait here until the Headmaster arrives," he told them.

The rest of the wizards and ninja filed into the room. Ron and Hermione didn't take their eyes off the ninja watching incase of an attack, even though there was none coming.

"Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione. I see you have found out guests." Dubledore said as he emerged from a side room.

All of the wizards looked up, surprised, at the Headmaster. "What do you mean 'guests?' You knew they were here- you _let_ them stay here?" Harry asked as he processed what Dumbledore jsut told him.

Dumbledore nodded and then turned towards the ninja, "would you be so kind as to take them to your common room and explain the situation to them?"

"Hai, Dumbledore-sama," Naruto said. "Follow us." He then said and the ninja swiftly left the wizards following closely behind them.

As they walked down the many intricate corridors of Hogwarts and they finally stopped at a dead end with no paintings on the wall. The three wizards shared skeptical looks as one of the ninja started performing a series of hand signs. Their suprise came when the wall slide upwards and instead of revealing a normal common room it showed a long narrow passage. The trio followed the group through the winding passage way until they finally reached their destination. When the wizards saw the common room their eyes widened in suprise.

The usual common rooms at Hogwarts were a decent size. They were able to fit the students numbers comfortably. The size of this common room, however, was a least double that and with may more rooms adjoining it. After the wizards a few moments to stare in awe at the common room their eyes feel on a figure sitting on the couch. He looked up at them questioningly and then turned to the other ninja and asked, "why the hell are they here?"

"They found us in the Forbidden Forest." Neji told him, "Dumbledore told us to bring them here and explain to them what we're doing here."

"Troublesome." He said before motioning to the large couches and telling them to sit down.

The wizards waited until they saw the others sit down before they sat down awkwardly on the couch. "So aren't you going to explain what you're doing here?" Harry asked because they didn't seem like they were going to start.

Shikamaru sighed, but still not removing his ANBU mask and motioning for the others not to as well. "At the beginning of the year Dumbledore-sama came to our village and hired us to come protect you for the year, Harry Potter."

"Why does Dumbledore think I need protection?" Harry pratically yelled. "I've fought him before!"

"Dumbledore just wants you to be safe, Harry." Hinata said quietly.

"Does he not trust me?" Harry continued, ignoring Hinata's comment.

"He just wants to keep you safe!" Naruto yelled at him, then in a quieter, calmer voice said, "is it bad that he cares about you?"

Harry faultered for a minute, taking in what Naruto had said.

"We should probably be heading back." Hermione said noticing the awkward situation.

"Of course, it's getting late." Shikmaru said.

"Before we go though, I have one question." spoke Hermione.

Shikamaru nodded motioning for her to continue.

"How do you do the wandless magic you performed this morning on the Death Eaters?" she asked them, eyes wide with curiosity.

The group of ninja looked around the room at each other nervously.

"We can't tell you the details but we transfer chakra outside out bodies through jutsu and genjutsu creating what you saw, the wandless magic. Unlike wizards, who transfer chakra through wands and create spells." Neji expained.

Hermione nodded, she seemed to have another question she wanted to ask but refrained from doing so. "We should be off to bed then. Thank you." Hermione told them.

* * *

Sorry for such a late update and bad ending! I was going to try to include more in this chapter but decided against it. I will try to update sooner though!

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
